


Remembering

by AnaSennen



Series: Haikyuu Rare Pair Week 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Haikyuu!! Rare Pair Week 2020, Ice Cream, M/M, NicoKage, Sweet love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23913085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaSennen/pseuds/AnaSennen
Summary: For Haikyuu!! Rare Pair Week 2020Nicolas thinks about how his love life is before being brought back to the real world by his husband who he falls in love with everyday.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Nicolas Romero
Series: Haikyuu Rare Pair Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721131
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Remembering

For Haikyuu!! Rare Pair Week 2020

Day 3: ice cream | italian city | **celebrity au** ****

**Nicolas Romero x Kageyama Tobio**

_"Remembering"_

Nicolas had a lot of relationships being the longest the one he had with his ex-wife Laura with whom he had his only kid, Daniel, but all the other ended sooner than he expected since all of them just wanted to date him because of his money and fame.

You would expect that he would have given up in having a lover because of that but Nicolas didn’t because he continued trying to find one but he himself didn’t expect that he would meet the one in an ice cream shop a day before entering his new volleyball team in Japan, the Schweiden Adlers.

It was a strange encounter since that person was known was one of the most social awkward volleyball players in Japan but somehow he called Nicolas’s attention not because he was a genius at volleyball, like Nicolas found out later, but because even if he recognized Nicolas he didn’t tell anyone or tried to get something from him he acted like Nicolas was just one more person in that shop instead of a celebrity and it had been years since the last time Nicolas had been treated like that by anyone.

Kageyama Tobio was unique for sure and that was what made Nicolas want to learn japanese to be able to communicate and get to know him. Tobio wasn’t nothing like what Nicolas expected and maybe that was the reason why just months later of knowing him he found himself in love with him.

Now look at them having been boyfriends for six years and had just got married a few days earlier. If you asked Nicolas what he would change about all of his relationships in the past he would say nothing because without them he wouldn’t have met his soulmate who he fell in love with everyday.

“Nico-san let’s get some ice cream” said Tobio smiling to his now husband “Anything you want Tobio” answered Nicolas before taking Kageyama’s hand on his and both diriging to the ice cream shop near the hotel they were staying in Milan for their honeymoon


End file.
